


【蝙超/BS】星球日报情感板块求助帖

by chickenbowl



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenbowl/pseuds/chickenbowl
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 11





	【蝙超/BS】星球日报情感板块求助帖

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We are not gay, but we secretly kiss and sleep in the same bed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/659797) by Mariella Frostrup. 



求助：我们都是直男，但亲亲抱抱还睡在一起，我是gay吗？

“我三十多岁，同事比我大十岁左右，我们都单身，并且在同一个公益基金项目工作，有次聚会他地给我一杯酒，恰逢这是久违的能够放松的时刻，所以我们喝了很多都醉了，最后我们接吻了。他长得非常好看，富有神秘感，曾经有过很多女伴，但是现在单身。当时我们都有些尴尬，不过在过去的一年我们常常见面并接吻，除此之外我们并没有什么更进一步的肉体关系。我知道我自己非常爱他，他说过他也爱我，像是兄弟或者最好朋友的爱。现在虽然他没有像之前那样总是亲我了，但我们睡在一起，相拥而眠的那种。我有些疑惑，他是gay吗，我应该期待一段浪漫关系吗？我不想强迫他，如果他不想这样，我也不想和他闹僵，因为我们都不可能辞职。”

克拉克最后看了一眼即将送去印刷的明日报纸排版，确定自己的匿名投稿在中板占据了一个不起眼的版块后，满意的点下了发送键。他先确认了一下今天并没有天灾发生，也没有人在呼喊求助，随后没有像往常一样直接回家，而是转头去了家居用品商店。

就在联盟所有人拼了老命把达克赛克送回老家之后，就连蝙蝠侠都默认了他们需要开一个庆功宴庆祝一下，而不是冷冰冰的讲出蝙蝠侠不需要参加聚会这种话。  
战斗后那仅存的一点肾上腺素也被消失殆尽，克拉克从脱下战甲的布鲁斯手里接过一杯放了大冰球的威士忌。水晶杯子清脆的碰了一下，棕色的酒液顺着切割完美的冰球攀爬了些许又归于平静，队友的嬉闹声逐渐远去，布鲁斯的眼睛在昏黄的灯光下明亮清澈，比他在宇宙中所有的星星都要亮，酒精又或者是疲劳让克拉克有些眩晕。

布鲁斯张了张嘴对他说了什么，但他没听清楚。克拉克在沙发上挪了下屁股还伸手艰难的搂住布鲁斯的脖子，想要凑近看得更清楚一点。在努力把布鲁斯的头摆正的时候，他的嘴唇碰到了一个冰凉柔软的物体，距离好像又有点太近了，他又看不清布鲁斯的眼睛了，反而被他的睫毛刮了一下，有些痒。

克拉克想过这是不是花花公子布鲁斯的习惯性动作，以及在假装这件事没有发生过以及想要更多亲亲之间犹豫不定。第二天睡醒后的布鲁斯明显也还记得那个吻，因为他露出了克拉克复活之后见过的那副表情，带着点愧疚与心疼又隐含喜悦的那种。

这个吻有点像小时候疯玩过后裤腿上的泥点，是狂奔大笑追逐打闹在衣服上留下的证据。小时候的玛莎总是很纵容他，至少在发现他与众不同的能力之前，既不限制他在刚浇过水的玉米地里疯跑，也不限制他下雨的时候踩水坑。

克拉克原本以为他们不会有第二个吻，但它发生在他重归星球日报体育记者身份不久。克拉克现在回来住的公寓合同下个月就到期了，他没有打算续约，在联系了几个房产经纪人后幸运的找到了一间价格合适的位居公寓楼顶的房子，卧室的大小刚好是放下一张双人床也不会显得拥挤的那种，这也意味着他需要提前购置些全新尺寸的床品。

身为体育记者的福利就是能得到各种体育赛事的赠票，这让他能够举着话筒在早间预选赛采访到需要的运动员信息后，如果没有别的工作又恰巧碰上喜欢的队伍，还能坐在一个不太偏僻的位置看几场之后的晋级赛。

他在正义联盟总部掏出门票之前，并没有想过布鲁斯或者蝙蝠侠会拒绝还是答应，就只是他想要这么做。

看习惯了往常穿着蝙蝠铠甲或者高定西装三件套的布鲁斯，克拉克对穿着运动服举着爆米花的布鲁斯有些不习惯。能够在开场前五分钟赶到想必也花费了布鲁斯，或者莱克斯又或者阿福的部分脑细胞来调整韦恩总裁的时间表。因此布鲁斯和出来迎接他的克拉克不得不挤在一起朝着座位移动，那一桶堪称巨大的，外壳还印着正义联盟卡通形象的爆米花挤在在他们中间，这让克拉克有些莫名恼怒。

“布鲁斯，下次带一小袋干玉米过来就行了。”拥挤的人群让克拉克完全不用费力就能在布鲁斯耳边和他讲话。

“所以我能够吃到一份独一无二的热视线爆米花？”布鲁斯拨开一个已经快贴到克拉克身边的人说道。

“是的，你可以。”  
后来，他们的注意力已经完全不在球场上了，克拉克开始讲起现在的体育比赛报道不同往日，即便他是个拥有着超级力量的氪星人，也不可能同时照顾到比赛事实与球迷情绪，甚至报社还会收到球迷发来的抗议信。布鲁斯也开始讲董事会成员有多么刁钻，甚至绘声绘色的形容了一下他在会议上假装睡着后年龄最大的约翰先生被气的吹胡子瞪眼的情形。

克拉克被他逗笑了，完全没能想到严肃的蝙蝠侠在哄人方面同样出色。布鲁斯看了看周围全部在呐喊助威的球迷们，勾住克拉克的脖子，然后吻了他。带着爆米花味的唇舌轻易的撬开了克拉克的牙关。克拉克现在还想形容这个吻是个安静的吻，虽然他发生在最嘈杂的球场，混着周围观众的汗臭与洒出来的苏打水味，布鲁斯旁若无人的亲吻他。

从此往后，工作狂人蝙蝠侠也开始懂得张弛有度，会在某些没有敌情的时刻组织一些聚会或者出游。然后在克拉克靠过来的时候吻他，布鲁斯似乎是认定亲亲是对氪星人格外有效的特定安抚方式。后来布鲁斯在蝙蝠侠时间，布鲁斯应酬时间之外，艰难的挤出了一块克拉克专属时间。克拉克曾经把这段时间用来看日出，日落，潮汐退却。或者与布鲁斯坐在意大利的南部小镇某个只在傍晚开放的餐厅吃饭，然后抢走布鲁斯意面中的白蛤蜊。又或者只是在战后的残垣断壁后面安静的接吻。

逛到浴室用品区的卡拉克看着面前印有超人大头的漱口杯有些哭笑不得。布鲁斯与他们沟通后让韦恩集团开发了一系列卡通形象，美其名曰填补一下战损开支。不得不说这真的非常可爱，旁边儿童尺寸的牙刷柄上还有一只胖乎乎的黑色蝙蝠。克拉克敢肯定他连同联盟的其他成员都觉得蝙蝠侠的形象还是用来恐吓不刷牙的小朋友应该更有效一点，不过氪星人不需要在意牙刷尺寸。

在不知不觉中，克拉克觉得自己越来越依赖布鲁斯。甚至等他在夜晚飞到哥谭才反应过来自己的搭档似乎不太喜欢自己在夜晚出现。然而蹲在滴水兽上的蝙蝠侠还是在他飞走之前发现了他。

正打算在听到“滚出我的哥谭前”对布鲁斯解释他不是有意冒犯时，布鲁斯先开口说道。

“去庄园等我。”

氪星人如同每一个战前会议听从蝙蝠侠安排部署一样遵守了这条命令。

阿福对他的到来丝毫不感到震惊，在简单的向他介绍了庄园房间以及蝙蝠洞进入方法后把他送去了布鲁斯的房间，并在随后送来了一个额外的枕头，在接过阿福附赠的冷牛奶以及小甜饼时，克拉克把为什么不多送一条被子的疑问吞了下去。

他好像一开始真的只是想要看一眼布鲁斯，并没有流露出任何要留宿韦恩庄园的意思。

夜巡结束的时候，克拉克已经在布鲁斯床上睡过去一阵了，听见卧室门边传来的动克拉克也仅仅把眼睛睁开了一条缝确认了以下自己给布鲁斯留了半边被子，来一句你回来了都懒得问。

通过听力来判断，布鲁斯先走到床边远远的看了他一眼才轻手轻脚的走去浴室。洗完澡的布鲁斯没有用噪声更大的吹风机，而是用了两块毛巾尽量扭干了头发上的水分，才穿上睡衣赤脚踩过地毯走到床边来。什么时候蝙蝠侠也这么小心翼翼了？克拉克在半梦半醒之间思考着。

布鲁斯又坐在床边看了他一会，才小心的掀开被角躺在床上。床垫重心在布鲁斯躺上来后有所移动，这让克拉克皱着眉头翻了个身，布鲁斯立刻不动了，唯恐自己打扰到克拉克的睡眠。

“布鲁斯，你回来了。”寻找着更舒服姿势的克拉克呢喃出声，然后摸索着向布鲁斯的方向挪了挪身子，直到整个人被布鲁斯搂在怀里。氪星人甚至舒服的叹了口气。

克拉克发誓他真的没有特别在意蝙蝠洞电脑上命名为幽闭恐惧症以及黑暗恐惧症的文件夹，于是打算假装自己什么都没看到，以及他在第二天回到自己公寓后，又出门买了另一套毛巾牙刷也并没有什么其他的意思与期待。

自从克拉克被从土里挖出来之后，布鲁斯一直小心翼翼的猜测着他的心思，知道黄太阳光是氪星人的力量来源后再也不肯拉上窗帘，偏偏自己又对光线过于敏感。

克拉克甜蜜的叹了口气，托住布鲁斯的头发把他的大头往自己胸前搂了搂帮他挡住大都会过于刺眼的光线。

克拉克签了新的双人床垫送货协议后，拎着一些小件物品往家里走去，他最后用超级视线看了一眼已经投入印制的刊登在星球日报情感板块的这一小条求助，很好，他用了假名，没有违反正义联盟保密协议，没有泄露自己两个身份的任何一点信息。不过是不是匿名有些不明显，也许他应该署名C.K.或者K.E.？

吉米：

“克拉克，你的求助有回复了。”第二天吉米把一沓挂号信扔在克拉克桌子上，  
克拉克小心的推了推眼镜，“你是说我昨天帮一个想要匿名朋友刊登在我们报纸上的情感求助建议吗？”  
“你如果坚持这么讲，也没有什么错误。”吉米耸了耸肩，坐回自己的位置上。

吉米注意到情感求助帖子中的另一个人，差不多在克拉克病愈归来后他们的庆祝聚餐后。那天有一辆黑色宾利停在餐厅后巷，如果不是因为吉米尿急多泡了趟厕所，想必他也不会看到本应该已经走了的克拉克绕了一段路回来，一个穿着蓝色西装的人从车上下来，两人拥抱了一下后克拉克坐上了这辆车。他虽然没看清楚对方的脸，但他由衷的为他的朋友感到开心。

后来他们有次周末聚会，一行人去开卡丁车，克拉克带来了他那位神奇的家属。这位穿着合身黑色防风外套的家属在众人目瞪口呆的目光中一边分发着包装精美的小饼干，一边向大家介绍他叫Bob，Bob John。你还能再敷衍点吗，怎么不直接说你叫John Don*?而克拉克全程都用B称呼他。

（*无名氏）

吉米打算一会结束就去找佩里建议一下，让克拉克和新加入报社的实习生们一起重新接受一下关于记者基本素质的培训，显然他觉得一群调查记者们都患了认知障碍了才认不出那个对他照顾有加的Bob是大名鼎鼎的布鲁斯韦恩。

吉米从目瞪口呆的同事们眼中看到了想在赛车中对这位Bob先生下手的跃跃欲试与幸灾乐祸，这其中也包括他自己。出乎意料的是，这位热衷极限运动的花花公子确实不止是一个草包。卡丁车开的绰绰有余，虽然一开始在车队后方，一个漂移就能轻易超过他们三分之二的人。甚至最后直接以套他们一整圈的方式取胜。

赛后，最后克拉克欢欣鼓舞的跑去他的B那边，还在布鲁斯·韦恩准备摘掉头盔的时候在他头上比了个兔耳朵，最后笑的直不起腰半个人都要挂在他身上了。他非常确定，布鲁斯在扶着克拉克起身的时候，飞快的亲了他一下。而克拉克看起来早就习以为常。

克拉克才不需要什么情感求助，那个把傻大个记者捧在手心里的人根本不可能给克拉克什么移情别恋的机会。

房产经纪人彼得：

他虽然只是个二流公司的底层房产经纪人，手上也没有什么豪宅虚位以待，但彼得十分确定自己的眼光还是非常毒辣的。不枉费他花了大价钱订阅的毫无乱用的金融财经杂志，他再瞎也能认得出这位想要租两个卧室顶楼公寓肯特先生带来的穿着西装三件套的男朋友是哥谭王子布鲁斯·韦恩。

难道韦恩集团要破产了吗，总裁先生也需要和看起来勉强踏入中产阶级的男朋友合租。或许是哥谭人都疯了，又或者大富豪的脑回路其实和他们普通人不太一样？

韦恩先生坐在克拉克左边的椅子上和男朋友一起听他讲租房条款，还时不时提出一两点质疑，比如房间允许的最大程度装修，以及如果出现墙面破坏之类的问题需要佩服的违约金数额。然后就是在克拉克用右手在合约上签字时，布鲁斯在玩他的左手。

最后布鲁斯还亲自对比了一下不同网络运营商的服务情况，得出的结论竟然是否定了各大网络供应商，让他们的一个共同朋友抽时间来帮忙安装一下。

他真的不太理解这对号称是普通朋友，但租了一个只有一间主卧还要求有放得下圆形按摩浴缸公寓的爱侣。

这大概就是有钱人的情趣吧。

克拉克旧公寓下面的24小时早餐店老板：

鲍勃老板当然记得那个经常来他店里吃早饭，并且总带着温暖笑容的记者先生。作为一个24小时营业并提供早餐食谱的餐厅老板，他亲眼见证并非常理解克拉克作为记者的忙碌程度，这位肯特先生经常在深夜来吃土豆饼，甚至有几次看得出克拉克去追踪报道了某些不太平的突发事件，衣服都来不及换就来吃饭了。

然而当他问起时，克拉克却总是露出温暖人心的笑容告诉他不用担心。在得知这位克拉克是少有的报道超人消息的记者之后，他便对这位彬彬有礼的记者先生更为上心，总是在他点华夫饼时多给他一勺自制的充满果肉的草莓酱。

在上一年他没能出现的时间，鲍勃一直担心着他，不知道他是不是在那场战斗中也和超人一样离去了。幸好，克拉克只是生病了，还带来了他坚称只是普通朋友的心上人一起来吃早饭。B先生自称是个警察，也因此能够解释的了为什么两个人总是后半夜来吃早饭，偶尔脸上还有血迹。B先生喜欢吃的食物，是之前克拉克总在深夜打包的那一份，后来他们一推门进来，鲍勃便自动去冰箱取出食物。

他们最近打算一起搬走，临走前两人一起向鲍勃告别，而他除了留下了自己的联系方式外，还送上了自己的祝福。

黛安娜：

“你的求助网络上也有不少人关注，你自己是怎么想的？”戴安娜把一份星球日报甩在瞭望塔休息室的超人面前。  
“这么明显的吗？”超人抬起头，想推推眼镜才想起来自己现在并没有坐在星球日报办公室。  
“你的求助信里都快把他夸出花来了，’神秘且极具魅力’。哈？也就是骗骗不明就里的其他读者吧。”女侠看起来有些义愤填膺的走过来坐在会议桌上。  
“需要我借用套索给你吗？”

“不不不，完全不需要。我知道他很爱我。”克拉克露出了一个有些不好意思的神情，甚至还带着点歉意。  
“你不是说他对你只是朋友或者兄弟之间的爱吗？”

“别听他讲黛安娜，你见过谁会给普通朋友陪吃陪睡还买银行的？”但是超人说完这句话犹豫了一会。“我只是有些不太确定，我想要的是不是他想要的。”

“得了吧克拉克，你才是刚才那个告诉我他爱你胜过一切的人。”

克拉克姿势扭曲的挤在布鲁斯的扶手椅上，哪怕旁边就是阿福刚添置的更为舒适的天鹅绒躺椅。这令布鲁斯觉得自己养了一只猫，重金购置的超豪华猫爬架却不如快递纸箱吸引力大。克拉克肉呼呼的屁股坐在布鲁斯大腿右侧与板凳扶手的空隙里，一条腿横过布鲁斯的大腿搭在另一边扶手上，另一条顺着布鲁斯的小腿滑下。同时双手从西装外套下面紧紧抱住布鲁斯的腰，脑袋埋在总裁先生怀里睡得十分香甜。

今天是个久违的假期，蝙蝠侠和超人都在一个十二小时轮班制，解决敌人前没有假期的值班后终于得到了一天宝贵的休假。小记者能顺便休个年假不代表布鲁斯也能放下自己的总裁工作，这就是为自己工作的坏处。布鲁斯不动声色的揉了揉发胀的太阳穴，韦恩集团的春季季度报告布鲁斯已经在战斗的间隙见缝插针的看完了，因此这个季度会议上，听过各部门汇报后，他决定安心的玩一下下手机。

B:我需要帮助，超人。 

布鲁斯动了动手指发了个短信出去，并且暗自咬牙切齿决定去骚扰清闲的超人一下。

S:相信我，你并不想出现任何一种需要超人帮忙的情况的，总裁先生。

克拉克的短信回复的很快，布鲁斯甚至能想象得出他回复完短信后就顺手把手机扔在那一堆即将打包以便搬家的衣服山上，并微笑着等着布鲁斯的下一条短信的样子。

B:阿福中午做红酒炖牛肉。  
布鲁斯内心冷笑了一声，身经百战的蝙蝠侠十分了解氪星人对战略战术了解的不够深刻。  
B:小甜饼是下午茶。  
布鲁斯动了动手指又加了一条。

然而等春季财报已经看到一半布鲁斯也没能等来小记者的回复，正当他想着要不要再发一条短信过去的时候。会议室外传来了些许骚动，随后秘书小姐面色不太好的拿了一张照片走了进来。附耳在布鲁斯身边说有位记者先生拿着布鲁斯被拍到的和超人接吻的照片，并威胁他不付出点代价就曝光韦恩集团与正义联盟的不正当联系。

布鲁斯扫了一眼其他看着资料却明显伸着耳朵听着的其他董事，确定他们听到了几个诸如绯闻、记者、威胁之类的词汇。于是他冠冕堂皇的拍了拍衣角站了起来。

“不好意思各位，我需要先去处理一下我的绯闻问题。”

克拉克喝着茶水吃着秘书送来的小甜点在总裁办公室里看着布鲁斯推门进来。  
“超人来救你了。”他说着还挑了挑眉毛。  
“我可没见到超人，只见到一个想让我付出代价的记者先生。”

布鲁斯先是关门落锁，随后脱掉西装外套挂在门边的衣架上，挽起衬衫的袖子走过来凶神恶煞的用胳膊撑在沙发靠背上，把刚咽下最后一口杯子蛋糕的记者困在怀里。  
克拉克非常不慌不忙，丝毫没有一点自己即将被杀人灭口的觉悟，他顺势拉住了布鲁斯今天带的蓝色暗纹丝绸领带，扯过布鲁斯吻了一下。

“好了好了，代价我收到了。我们赶紧回家吧。”克拉克亲完就十分敷衍的推了推布鲁斯，毕竟他已经看到阿福的牛肉已经下锅，按照布鲁斯喜欢吃的熟度他们需要现在就赶去顶楼起飞。

克拉克饭后非常自觉地留在庄园里，还霸占了布鲁斯的椅子与他的大腿睡午觉。布鲁斯将一个吻烙在克拉克发顶后放下了手中的财报，抽出旁边的钢笔沾了沾炭黑墨水，提笔写起自己给星球日报的回信。

“你好，

我倾慕于克拉克肯特先生，并小心翼翼的，遵循着古老的传统追求他。他是一切的光辉与美好，我爱他就像爱着生命。  
我祈求着花园园中带着晨露的玫瑰，与展翅翱翔在蓝天中的白鸽，让我能够与他长久相伴，共度余生。  
希望能得到他的首肯。

诚挚的 布鲁斯·韦恩”

——END——


End file.
